


Dessert

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kinky, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: This is the Oral sex box from the Thor Bingo series on Tumblr.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Oral sex box from the Thor Bingo series on Tumblr.

“Would you like some dessert?”

The polite yet borderline annoying waitress asked, interrupting your amorous staring match with Thor.

You were dining in the fanciest restaurant in town to celebrate your anniversary. Dressed in your finest, both of you were undoubtedly the hottest couple there.

And yet, the waitress was making eyes at Thor, you couldn’t blame her but it was starting to irritate you. But you did nothing about it apart from a couple of eye rolls and glares sent her way, every time she pretended Thor was the only person at the table.

“Nope. I think we’re ready to get outta here. Right love?” looking at Thor pointedly, you slid your foot up his leg under the table.

Clearing his throat loudly, he straightened up and asked the waitress to get the check.

When the girl left, he turned his gaze onto you, lust visible in his gorgeous ocean eyes as you continued gliding your foot along his leg, feeling the muscles tense up under your touch. You were pretending to act ‘normal’ over the table, fingertips running over your wine glass while your eyes roamed all over his body, mind clouded with X-rated thoughts about that same body.

_Nobody was allowed to look that good._

“Someone’s impatient.” Leaning over the table, he placed a firm hand on your thigh, effectively stopping your administrations.

It could have been the wine but, his touch on your clothed thigh sent shivers down your spine, arousal pooling at your core already.

“Yes well, I have ideas about dessert back home.” Your airy voice gave away your flustered state despite your best efforts to look composed. If it were up to you, you’d have your way with him right here in the restaurant bathroom.

…

As soon as the door closed, you wasted no time in grabbing Thor by lapels of his coat and planting your mouth on his. Soft and moist, hot and breathy, this kiss was everything you had been day dreaming about this whole time.

You pushed him towards the kitchen, lips mashing together in harmony. Thor chuckled at your aggression, loving the fact that you were so needy for him.

He picked you up with ease, he walked you back blindly without breaking contact. Tongues battling back and forth, each trying to pin the other. He groaned as you pulled on his short hair, his own arousal evident against your dripping core.

Thor broke the kiss to attack your neck, his beard scratching, creating a delicious friction against your heated skin. Placing you on the island counter, he pawed at your dress, trying to rid you off your dress as fast as possible.

After a few failed attempts, you jumped down and helped him with it, giggling. Sitting back up you got rid of your bra and wrapped your legs around his torso pulling him closer for another searing kiss, taking his tie off simultaneously.

He stopped you from throwing the tie away, gesturing you to hold out your hands for him to confine them with it. You smirked but obliged, biting your bottom lip. You weren’t into kinky sex but, every now and then were open to trying new things.

_This was gonna be interesting…_

“Now when you said you had plans for dessert…” he trailed off, taking a step back he made his way over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of fudge sauce.

Anticipation and lust made you press your thighs together as he stalked over to you with a panther-like grace. You couldn’t trust your mind to form coherent words, choosing to nod your head eagerly instead.

“Lie back, dove. Arms over your head.” His voice was thick with want, you complied, a shudder running down your almost naked body.

You heard the bottle cap pop open as you staring up at your ceiling, panting already. Thor let out a deliberate moan as he poured some sauce on his fingers and licked it off, causing you to look up at him with your brows furrowed.

“Want some?” he asked.

_Fuck. He was teasing you. He’s never teased you in bed before…_

“Answer me, my love.”

“Yes please.” you waited, wetting your lips.

You heard him walk closer, soon hovering over your form. He poured the sauce over his fingers once again and looked at you.

“Open your mouth (Y/N/N).” he commanded.

You closed your mouth over his two thick fingers that he offered and sucked hard, humming in appreciation as your tongue danced around them hungrily.

You gasped as he poured some chocolate over the hollow of your throat, making it drip over to the side before lowering his mouth on it to lick it clean. He repeated the process over your pebbled nipple, making you squirm as he rolled his tongue around it. Slowly going lower, leaving your skin sticky and cold, but you couldn’t care less, your core ached for attention.

Thor’s hand reached down to the band of your panties peeling them off exposing your wet center to the cold air. You were having a hard time keeping your arms in one place, head swimming, breaths coming in short and heavy.

Dropping the sauce just above your bundle of nerves, he paused as you bucked your hips, making it drip down tantalisingly.

An explicit moan left you as he latched onto you, holding your thighs apart with strong hands. With all that teasing, you felt your end approach quickly as his mouth continued the assault, making you lift your hips off the counter.

Not able to stop yourself, your hands flew to grip Thor’s hair while he savoured you like a starved man. His tongue working wonders, sending jolts of electricity coursing through your body and making your brain stop functioning.

“Fuck Thor. I’m close.” panting, you felt the familiar coil tighten deep in your belly.

He encouraged by grazing his teeth lightly over your clit and plunging a finger in your slick with ease. Your orgasm came crashing over you as your legs quivered involuntarily making you see stars. He continued to lap you up, never leaving his vice-like grip over your legs as you gushed all over him, trembling.

As you came down from your high, body still tingling and quaking with aftershocks, Thor untied your hands gently before placing soft kisses on both your wrists.

With the intent of taking for a shower, Thor picked you up bridal style and began walking into your shared bedroom.

You leaned up close to his ear locking your arms behind his neck, tugging on ends of his hair as you murmured,

“Take the bottle. I’ve not had my share of dessert.”

…

**Author's Note:**

> I was so NOT OKAY after writing this. Oof! Feedback’s welcome as always and good luck ;)


End file.
